Sports that use goals, such as soccer or lacrosse, are becoming increasingly popular. These goals can be placed in various locations, such as parks, fields, and playgrounds, so that children and adults can play these sports and enjoy these sports. These goals need to be installed and secured properly or they can become a safety hazard for not only the players, but also anyone else who uses the parks, fields, or playgrounds. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a securement and monitoring system and device for these goals to not only safely and properly secure the goals, but also to monitor the securement of the goals after they have been safely and properly secured.